


I Wish I Were Heather

by xnatxstevex



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Eavesdropping, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex
Summary: "Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half as pretty,You gave her your sweaterIt's just polyester,but you like her betterWish I were Heather"-In other words, as Boscha watches Amity fall head over heels for Luz, she wonders what she sees in the human that she doesn't see in her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	I Wish I Were Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comic with this idea and I couldn't stop thinking about it so here we go. Also this is NOT a Boschity fic. I would never condone that relationship.

"He walked in, glasses broken and everything!" Boscha recalled, and all the girls laughed.

She smirked proudly and looked around in the room. They were at Amity's house, of course, one of their regular parties they scheduled throughout the year, and everybody was practically hanging on the edge of their seats at Boscha's stories.

Everybody but one.

When Boscha's eyes found Amity, she was staring out towards the window, checking her watch. She seemed at best uninterested, at worst counting down the minutes until she could leave. Boscha frowned.

"Hey Amity, want some marshmallows?"

Amity flinched like someone had startled her. "Uh, no thanks." She pulled out a rectangular object, tapping on it with her fingers.

"What's that?"

"It's a phone," Amity replied, her expression softening. "Luz gave it to me."

Boscha scoffed. "The human gave you that? You should burn it."

Amity shook her head. "It's actually pretty useful. It's like a scroll, but you can do more stuff on it."

"Well do you see any of us with our scrolls out?"

"Yeah, I'm just sending a message. Continue with your stories."

Boscha reluctantly turned back to everybody else and started where she left off. "So then..."

She watched Amity from the corner of her eye. She was waiting for something on that phone of hers, and when she got it her face lit up.

"Uh, sorry guys, I have to go," she told everyone.

"What?" Boscha yelled. "This is your house, you can't just leave?"

"I don't care, I have somewhere I have to be. Have fun without me!" Before Boscha could get another word in she was out the door. The party resumed as soon as she left. Boscha sighed. She glanced to the window to see Amity run down the path and meet-

Her face swirled with disgust. The human. She watched them walk towards the town together.

What did she see in her?

-

"Hey Amity!"

The witch's cheeks immediately flared bright red when she hear'd her name come from Luz.

"Oh! Fine, I'm fine!"

Luz turned her head in confusion.

"You didn't ask. Anyways. Are you ready to go?"

Luz nodded. "I saw this place earlier, it sells all kinds of human foods! I can't wait to show you all my favourite snacks!"

Amity nodded, at a loss for words. Luz had thought of her?

"We can take the ingredients back to the Owl House and I can cook them for you!"

"You can cook?"

Luz nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! My mom is the best chef I know and she taught me everything!"

Amity smiled as Luz continued on her cooking rant. 'Now is the perfect time! I can wait until she's cooking, and then I can tell her that I-'

"-and Willow and Gus say they'll meet us at the house."

'Willow and Gus?!?' Amity frowned internally. "I didn't know they were coming too."

"Why? You didn't think this was a date or anything did you?" Luz replied. "That would be stupid. Why would we go on a date? I don't like women, Amity, how dumb do you have-"

"Hello?"

Amity blinked, coming face to face with a very concerned Luz. "What?"

"I said they didn't have homework to do," Luz told her. "You kind of blacked out there, are you sure you're okay?" Luz leaned forward, and Amity's brain short circuited.

'We're an inch apart, if I lean forward just a bit-' Luz placed her hand on Amity's forehead, her face scrunched in concentration.

"You don't have a fever... hm... wonder why your face is so red..."

That didn't help Amity's cause whatsoever.

"H-house..."

"What?"

Amity took a deep breath. "Let's get the food and go to the house."

-

Boscha walked down the path towards her house, scrolling through the pictures on her scroll. Amity and her at parties, at school, even as toddlers. She'd been with Amity for years and years, and yet this human who'd only been around for - what? - a month, had her heart.

'What does Luz have that I don't?'

"I have to show her how pathetic that waste of space human is," Boscha told herself. "We picked on people all the time before. If I pick on Luz then she'll have no choice but to follow my lead. The one thing Amity puts above everything is her social status."

Boscha smiled as she came up to her house. "That human will be gone in no time."

-

The next day at school Boscha put her plan into motion. She brought her pack up to Luz and traced a circle with her finger, making Luz's book bag fly above her head and empty the contents on her.

"Whoops," Boscha smirked, and her friends all laughed.

Luz frowned. "Cut it out, Boscha." She bent down to pick up her things, but Boscha made them levitate above her head.

"It's not like you can cast any spells to get them back, human," Boscha laughed.

"Of course I can cast spells!" Luz argued.

Boscha grinned. "Of course! Let me rip off a piece of paper for you."

With that her gang erupted into laughter. Boscha saw a flash of mint green, and suddenly Amity was standing in front of her.

"What the hell Boscha?" She said, picking up Luz's things. "When are you going to learn that making fun of people doesn't make them like you?"

Boscha turned bright red. She looked around at her friends, who seemed to be agreeing with Amity. "What do you know! You used to be just like me, Blight!"

"Yeah, but I grew up," Amity said, taking Luz's hand and walking past them. "When will you?"

Boscha's circle laughed at that, following Amity and Luz to classes. Boscha stayed glued to her spot.

"Oh that's it."

-

"You really didn't have to defend me, Amity," Luz said as they got ready to go home. "I was okay! Really. They're your friends!"

Amity chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not friends with them anymore, Luz. I guess it took me walking through Willow's memories to realize that I don't want to associate myself with people who feel good about making other people feel bad."

Luz smiled, nodding. "Wanna come over? I've got leftover mac and cheese?"

Amity's face lit up. "My favourite! Count me in!"

Luz took Amity's hand in hers, and Amity could feel her face heat up. "To the Owl House!"

Boscha could hear Amity's laughing even after they were both out of sight. She sighed. "So that's it then? we're just not friends anymore? After all these years?"

Boscha ran home as fast as she could, barley able to conceal the tears dripping down her face. She rushed to her room, collapsing on her bed as she cried. She was about to bury her head in her pillow when she heard a few voices outside.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

It was Luz. Boscha wiped away her tears and sat upright on her bed looking out the window. She frowned when she saw that Amity was with her.

"Well, I was scared. And, well, I know you're straight. So I guess I just wanted to finally get it off my chest. I hope we can still be friends."

Luz laughed. "Why in the world would you think I'm straight?"

Amity blushed. "Well, you're always talking about boys, so I guess I... well I made assumptions."

"Yeah I like guys, but I like girls too," Luz corrected. "And I like you."

Amity blushed. "Me?"

Luz chuckled. "Yeah. You're sweet, and you learn from your mistakes, and you're beautiful. Not to mention you're adorable when you get all flustered." Amity giggled, red settling on her cheeks. "Red is definitely your colour."

"Well, since we're on the same page," Amity said, fiddling with her hands. "Would you-" she cleared her throat. "Uh would you mind if I, um-"

Luz tilted her head in confusion.

"Fuck it." Amity placed her hands on either side of Luz's face, pulling her in for a kiss. She was worried for a second, until Luz started to kiss her back, and, oh god, Luz's hands were on her hips! She dragged one of her hands through Luz's brown locks, finally letting go to catch her breath.

"I like 'fuck it' Amity," Luz said, which made Amity laugh. "The Owl House is close. Wanna, uh, sleep over?"

Amity smiled. "I'd love that."

Boscha turned away from the window, her eyes stinging.

That was the end.

Amity liked Luz, Luz liked Amity, and now they're together.

And of course they are, but can't she see? She should be with her!

Boscha scrolled through the nets, finding some of the human music Amity always raved about. She scrolled until she found a song called "Heather". Turning it on, she let the music fill the room as her tears fell.

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty,

You gave her your sweater

It's just polyester, 

but you like her better

Wish I were Heather.

"I wish I were Luz."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that! more lumpy pics to come!


End file.
